Bonds Beyond
by Daygon Yuuki
Summary: Seeing Fairy Tail disband in front of his eyes shattered Natsu. Going on a mission with the twin dragon slayers and meeting Zeref set the hands of faith in motion and started a ripple effect. So when Fairy Tail goes to save Makarov and sees Natsu again what will they do? Will they get their nakama back or had they lost him to his brother? After Tartarus. on hold
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should not begin a project so soon but the idea would not leave my head. Again this has no parings in this one because it could fully spoil the whole thing. Beside the only parings I can think of is Nalu or Nali but I don't want to use them so I will keep it parings clean. But there will be hints all over the places maybe even of brotherhood, but no romantic scenes, only bromance, so here we go.**

 **Summary: Seeing Fairy Tail disband in front of his eyes shattered Natsu. Going on a mission with the twin dragon slayers and meeting Zeref set the hands of faith in motion and started a ripple effect. So when Fairy Tail goes to save Makarov and sees Natsu again what will they do? Will they get their nakama back or had they lost him to his brother?**

 **Disclaimer: can I please own Fairy Tail, but then it won't even be here.**

How did it come down to this? It was not suppose to happen. Fairy Tail was a family. Family was not suppose to abandon its members. He was not suppose to be left alone again. Oh sure there were protests about Fairy Tail's dissolvement but no one protested in their earnest. They were probably waiting for this.

'Is it my fault? Because I was not able to protect everyone against Tartarus? Because I always destroy everything? Am I doomed to be alone? First my birth parents, then Igneel, Then Lissana, and now Fairy Tail. Maybe my birth parents realised what a bother I was and left me. Igneel left to protect me but that was because I was not strong enough and Lissana. Yeah she came back but it still feels like my fault. Now Fairy Tail, the family. Why?' the thoughts made home in the fire wizard's mind who had come to see that place as his home. His heart broke when the master left but what was more painful was to see everyone leave him alone there. Even his team made plans for future, not even giving his a second glance, too busy in themselves and what they were going to do. Slowly the whole guild was becoming empty but it was not until evening till the whole guild was empty.

"Natsu?" the voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he saw the little blue exceed who was looking at him with worried expression and concern in his eyes.

"Happy, hey" Natsu called back and exceed who was saying something about 'Carla never accepting his fish' and took him in his arms hugging him tightly.

"Natsu?" Happy questioned feeling warm tears on his fur, looking at his adopted parent figure concern on his face. The pink haired boy was trying his best to control his tears but failing miserably. "What are we going to do now?" the exceed asked as the fire wizard calmed down a bit.

"I don't know. This was my home and oh I don't know" the pink haired wizard's voice cracked at the end as fresh tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"Natsu-san?" the voice jolted Natsu out of his misery filled thoughts as the front door opened and a pair of dragon slayers entered. "Are we here on a wrong time?" the black haired one asked seeing no one in the rowdy guild but Natsu smiled bitterly.

"Now was not the best time. Why are you here?" the pink haired male asked as Sting looked around the place.

"We came to ask for help. By the way what happened here. Hey I was just asking" he yelped the last part as he got elbowed in the gut by his companion and Natsu's eyes fogged and he ended up telling them everything of the guild's disbanding. To say they were shocked were an understatement. It was not every day the strongest guild disbands.

"Why?" Sting asked as Natsu calmed down a little and replied with a I don't know.

"Anyway why are you here?" Natsu asked wanting to divert himself from the thoughts of Fairy tail and the blond paused.

"Oh yeah. We wanted to ask for your help on a job but now is not a good time I think" Sting said as Rouge provided silent support. Natsu looked at happy and asked him if he wanted to do the job which was replied with an Aye.

The job was simple, just fighting a monster.

"Man, what a disappointment. I thought it will be tougher than that with how much they were willing to pay" the blond said as they walked. Natsu's attention suddenly was attracted to the blonds' shoulder but he saw no guild mark there.

"Hey Sting, where is your guild mark?" Happy however was the one who asked and the blond paused and scratched his head but surprisingly it was not him but his silent partner.

"We were disbanded too since we did not had any official master and after the whole Minerva thing but we don't regret bringing her back" he gently said but sadness was etched in his voice.

"So we are all guild less? Great company we make" Natsu said just as a person stopped in front of them. Natsu's eyes widened but the other two showed no response to who he was.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu said as he charged toward the black haired man, who dodged the fists coming toward him. Then he caught Natsu's fists in his hand.

"Please listen to me. I don't want to fight but I need you to kill me or help me" he said and Natsu was still fuming.

"Natsu-kun?" Sting asked but suddenly a roar stopped him in his track. It seemed to have stunned Natsu and the new comer as well.

"I tried to prevent this, but I failed. Natsu please" the black haired male begged and it looked like the pleas were working because Natsu took in a deep breath and nodded.

"Alright, we will help" he said but his expression was still furious.

"Follow me. And Natsu I told you humans would abandon you, that's just how it is, but I won't please accept me" he said as he lead the group toward a magic circle. They looked at him and he seemed to have registered something because his face changed quickly.

"You were right. Humans are not worth it" he said as he stepped into the circle but on seeing Sting and Rouge follow him he snapped "Just where are you going?"

"With you. I don't know what happened with you in the past but we are not abandoning you. You are like a brother please" Sting said and Rouge nodded and moisture could be seen in the pink head's eyes but he refuse to let it fall

"Let's go. You too" The black haired man said extending his hand to the dragon slayers who grasped it. Happy followed with his 'Aye sir' and hopped on the circle. Soon a light covered them and the place was empty.

 **Done. This may not be updated regularly but please review and tell me your opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the love you gave me in this fic. Oh and I decided to take some concepts from Magi, the labyrinth of magic because I was too lazy to think of something myself. Oh don't be confused. There is a leap of a year. What happened in the year will be explained later in the fic. And even if someone appears as on OC to you they are not. Since they are based in Fairy Tail universe it cannot and will not be a crossover.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail neither the concepts of Magi**

A long black haired guy was sitting with his hand outstretched in front with a white butterfly like thing sitting on his hand. Suddenly it flew away. His red eyes followed only to see it sit on a pink haired boy's shoulder.

"Bored Natsu? Where's Sting and Rouge?" the black haired guy asked with a bored smile as the butterfly like being fluttered and went to join the rest of the flock.

"They are out training. I have a feeling you did not like me appearing at the time" Natsu teased and the other gave a little laugh, red eyes looking toward him.

"The rukhs flock around you like a moth to a flame. I'm a little annoyed that they only do that with you" he said as the pink haired guy went to sit down beside the black long haired guy.

"It's such a boring world. Only three being out of so many are able to see these rukhs." He said as he extended his hand for the rukhs to settle on it. Many flew toward his hand. "These rukhs are commanded by every magical thing to create magical energy, yet they remain unseen by everyone but us" he gestured to the guy and himself.

"Well, the world's not boring. There were only supposed to be three people who are able to see these at one time. Your brother, Mavis and me. But due to your brother's intervention you are here. One of the four who knows the true meaning of 'True Magic'" the black headed guy said, eyes filled with excitement.

"Ah, I see. Have you heard Fairy Tail's master, oh sorry old master is here, and brother will also be returning any day." Natsu said and the instant interest could be seen in the eyes of the other.

"Oh really. Something fun might occur." He said as he went to get up. Natsu also got up causing the rukhs around him to flutter and run away before coming back.

"Oh, do something about your Black rukhs. They are annoying me again" Natsu said as he disappeared down the hallway causing the man to shake his head at the younger's actions.

"Even with this much darkness, how his rukhs are pure I will never get, even going as far as to forgive me and not show a sting of hostility even after what I did. Oh well, look at this. The only thing I care about is war and that brat. These both make things so much more interesting" the man said as the rukhs fluttered around him, glowing and his hairs took a silvery shade along with the black. "Things are getting interesting indeed" he said looking down the balcony as the people celebrated the return of their king.

Natsu took the less travelled route to reach his chambers but forgot why he went there in the first place. 'I might as well join Sting and Rouge in their training' he thought and moved lost in the memories of the last year and before Igneel took him in, of course those he remembered. He remembered being able to see the rukhs ever since he was little but never told anyone due to a memory of Zeref telling him not to. Of course at that time it was only a voice with no face but he complied with it. He was still the same height as the year before but had lost muscle mass. A compromise he made, seeing as commanding rukhs took a lot of power not only physically but mentally as well.

He turned around to see an explosion and Daronbolt teleport himself with Makarov, his brother a little stunned but recovering quickly, rukhs around him were turning from black to white to black and from personal experience he knew how dangerous it was. He sent his magic to calm his brother down a bit.

"Natsu, want to play?" he asked having gained control of himself, but still a little shaken from the episode. Natsu looked at him in curiosity.

"Play?" he asked as a manic grin took over Zeref's face.

"Yes. Playing the fairies. Take those two dragon slayers if you have with you." He said and waved his hand. Rukhs flew around to righting the place.

"Play, huh? Sounds fun. I'm in" he said and left to find his fellow dragon slayers 'So Fairy Tail is back huh? Too bad I don't need them anymore. I have a place to belong to now' he reached the area to see the dragons fighting each other.

"Sting, Rouge. I'm going to play. Want to come?" both knowing quite well what playing were quite curious.

"Who is it?" Rouge asked as both straightened themselves

"Oh, just a little bunch of Fairies" he said the other two trailing behind him.

 **Done. I had fun typing this chapter. Hope you have fun in reading this chapter too and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It was high time I posted this. I was actually waiting for the next chapter of the anime before publishing this but then I remembered that I did not like to wait so you also might not want to. Thank you for all the love you gave me. Mind you the next chapter will not be out before the next two chapter of the anime are out, so sorry. Also, my net is giving me problems and it takes too long to think of how to continue this. Oh and mind you I am not in mood of thinking of OC's so I will be using Magi's characters. They don't affect this arc, but they will have their separate arc, completely AU, and you need not have any knowledge of it to enjoy this. For all the same treat them as OC's.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it, but it would have been awesome if I did.**

" _Sting, Rouge. I'm going to play. Want to come?" both knowing quite well what playing were quite curious._

" _Who is it?" Rouge asked as both straightened themselves_

" _Oh, just a little bunch of Fairies" he said the other two trailing behind him._

Natsu took a sharp turn, confusing the two dragon slayers behind him.

"Natsu-san, that's not the way toward outside. Why are you going to the training area?" Sting asked, expressing his curiosity. Natsu turned to him with an unreadable expression but then smiled. They both felt an aura behind them but before they knew they were swept off of their feet and on floor.

"Masrur-sama" the tall read haired man looked behind at the girl, who also had red hairs. Both of their eyes were similar. Both had super strength for which their specie was famous for but because of this they were nearly killed into extinction. Te flaming hairs reminding Natsu strongly of Erza, but unlike Erza they had red eyes. Since they were pure-breed finalist, he summed Erza as a Halfling as finalist had poor magical abilities. The rukhs around them not as much or as bright being the proof. Another boy with blue hairs was following the man. The left side of his face had a burnt around his eye, making the blue colour different, lighter from other one. Unlike the others the rukhs around him shining brightly, making his power stand out.

"Hakuyuu, Morgana" Masrur acknowledged as the blue haired guy was pouched at by the small pinkett. Natsu was caught at the last second by the boy called Hakuyuu as Sting and Rouge woke up from their positions.

"Why did you do it Masrur?" Sting asked rubbing behind his head. Rouge knowing better than to ask remained quite. They were being stared by passive red eyes and somehow it was more intimating than any angry glare they got.

"You need to be prepared always. Enemies will not give you an invite." He said to the two almost adults then turned toward the child who was still being upheld by Hakuyuu. "Where's he?" the red head asked. Sting growled.

"Sting?" Natsu asked and the blond looked at him, the rukhs around the blond pulsing.

"I don't trust him. He is too dark" he said. Natsu only looked at him then gained an evil smirk.

"Why don't you go with them? In fact it will help all bond better" The read-head nodded as Rouge dragged an unwilling Sting toward the exit. Natsu smiled but it turned into a frown as the pure rukhs around mixed with black ones. "You don't have to do this. It doesn't matter if they trust you or not. I will always trust you" Natsu said as he looked behind, where the black haired man from earlier stood in the shadows.

"So going to play are you? We will wait for you back" he said as he too left the same way. For a minute Natsu just looked at the fading black then remembered he had work to do. He turned to leave in the opposite direction. He reached the clearing to see the beaten master of fairy tail had just finished telling the rest of the people about Zeref being the emperor. Suddenly there was a moment in the rukhs. Quickly identifying it as Ajeel, he knew if he had to make a move he had to hurry. So abandoning the shades he moved into the open.

"Who is there?" Gray questioned as he arrived in the open. Many gasps were heard from the group and cries of his name were heard. Suddenly Lucy came over and smacked him at the head.

"Idiot, where were you? No contact, no nothing. And where is Happy?" she asked and he could feel his mood darken as unpleasant memories filled his mind about his unfortunate exceed partner who died just because he was with them at the wrong place at the wrong time and he was preoccupied. He had failed his exceed, he would not fail his family he found after leaving Fairy Tail. That was what Happy had also wanted after all.

"Happy is dead" he said, only answering the second part of the question. Suppressing his tears he looked toward the attack fired at them. A wild man came out, one he knew too well. Ajeel, but the question would he give away the game or not. He could feel the mage looking at him from the corner of his eye, but the next instant begun to talk again. So Ajeel was into the game as well. Who knew who else was in it? But he didn't care.

He felt himself being dragged into the vehicle, and he could feel himself getting sick, even the rukhs fluttered increasingly. He felt the energy in the air and saw Gray and Lucy go out. He focused on remaining alright. When the vehicle stopped he still felt unpleasant so his body must have been on auto pilot when he punched Ajeel. The rukhs around Ajeel bearing witness to the disbelief of Ajeel, but the next second he collected himself, looking into the plot, or so he thought. Natsu conveyed his apology from his eyes as Ajeel attacked him. Suddenly a huge bolt of energy was there or so it looked with all that rukh in it, and the last thing known to Natsu was that he was inside something with Laxus and others from the guild before him.

 **Done. Took forever to type this. Hope you like it. Remember, next chapter will not be out before the next two chapter of the anime are out or if I get a lot of reviews. From here it will get fully AU. Next chapter is next week. There is a pole going on in my profile for my next story, please vote in it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sort for the long wait. It was very difficult to make time for this update with all the preparation going for the exams. Next chapter will not be updated until after September. Somewhat in the end of first week of October. Again sorry for that but I am super busy.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

The interior of the ship was remarkable to say the least, to have the sickness of dragon slayers pushed back was maybe it's greatest achievement. Natsu looked around himself, fairy tail members interacting with fairy tail members, well former ones anyway. They were all wearing their guild emblem proudly and on display to the world as if announcing their return.

"Natsu" with that one word all the attention I the room shifted toward the pink haired man turned boy. He looked toward the blond who had called him only to see her frown clear on her face, and a weird feeling in her eyes. "What happened to your guild mark?" Only after that question did he realise that everyone was staring at shoulder which was being exposed. Due to his small frame, his cloak was not befitting and his brother simply did not fancy him wearing his vest exposing himself. Something about modesty, so he was wearing a sleeve less turtleneck top with shorts, but that was not important. The long hairs he supported, at first due to END were never cut off so now were in a braid down his back to his knees. He knew he looked a little femine with his baby fat, and often being mistaken as one but now was not that. He could feel eyes boring into him. He shrugged feeling it was no big deal. The rukhs around him suddenly changing their momentum.

"It was not needed anymore so it was removed" the casual tone was not noted by everyone and in a misunderstanding interpreted wrong.

"Who would do such a thing?" Wendy asked, having completely missed his tone. Mira although noticed but choose to ignore it.

"Let's get your mark again. Same place?" Mira asked, smiling the same smile she always did with. Although it looked like she was not bothered, but it did bother her. And a lot.

"I thing you misunderstood. When I said the mark was removed as it was no longer a need to me it meant I myself did it." He said shaking the cold hand on his shoulder. The shock could be felt in the rukhs around the room.

"But why?" Lucy broke the straining silence with her whisper. At first Natsu did not answer as if himself did not have any answers but then he giggled.

"Don't you know why Luce? Because fairy tail is no more" he said still giggling, but it sounded more like a mod laughter.

"But we are back. Fairy tail is back" he was surprised that Erza has stayed quite and not attached in the whole process but that could be because she was just in shock till now.

"Is it really back? For you maybe. For me fairy tail is dead. I am going bac-" he did not even finish before he felt himself slip into darkness, rukhs flying around as if upset. He could only see black eyes looking at him, but they were not the soft black if his loving elder brother but of a hard caring friend.

"It's for your own good, Natsu"

The next time he woke up he could feel the silence all around him. A soft voice could be heard around, telling the story and as soon as his mind caught up with him he knew which story it was.

"I used a dark spell-"

"And now are just like Zeref and rest us three" Natsu finished for her. The wide eyes betrayed her shock which she tried to hide while rest of the guild looked at him warily. "Yo, long tine no see, Mavis Vermillion. Now I know why you saved me at the S-class trials" he said as he woke up, stretching his legs. "So tell me, Why did you betray us?"

 **Done. Sorry if it is small. I did not have a lot of time to type this. The new development in the manga was awesome. Well for the story anyway.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update. I did not want to leave you guys hanging and if it was not my English exam next it would have taken even longer. Please forgive me. And sorry if the chapter is crappy and short. My brain short circuited doing maths. I really have a love-hate relationship with maths and physics. So sorry.**

 **Next chapter might also be late. Now another I know Natsu was born and Re-born before Mavis but just go along with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: don't own it. If I did you would have known."**

" _So tell me, why did you betray us?"_

The question hung heavy in the air and for a second no one could feel their heart breath. It was a big accusing and the first was ironically he first who shook it off of her.

"What did you mean betray?" she asked and bright green eyes looked at her. Accusing her of the crimes they were sure she had committed, freezing her on the spot.

"You betrayed us and then you died and I got stuck with this curse. It was only suppose to be three and never in the same family but oh nooo. You had to discover one magic and eternal magic and start the loop again" Natsu knew he was rambling now but he did not care. For once he really let out how he felt and it felt amazing. He stood up, wanting to go far away for the place which sheltered his accused.

"H-Hey, wait up flame brain" the familiar insult caused him to face his once best-friend Gray Fullbuster and even now he could feel that the bonds of friendship ting back at him but as someone has once said to him to take his decisions carefully as he would be the one to face the consequences, and he had decided.

"What is it Fullbuster" somehow it did not come out as confident as he would have liked it but it was better than anything else.

"I have been meaning to ask you. Where is Happy?" he asked and the intensity of emotions that hit him could only be felt. They were like a massive wave that had suddenly hit him at the thought of his dead exceed and he gritted his teeth.

"I bet he got tired of you not giving him fish" he knew that Lucy was only trying to lighten the gloomy mood but the joke she cracked was not funny at all.

' _Aye, I want fish'_ the voice of his best friend still haunted in his every waking and sleeping moment. He had tried to drown the voice. First in Alcohol and then cutting to numb the pain but nothing had worked. He had thought of ending it altogether but decided against as his best friend wanted him to live. Not to waste the life he had been given.

"You know nothing. Nothing about me or anything. You will be destroyed. As for you traitor, we will meet again and your faith will depend on my brother" he said before he disappeared leaving a believed group behind. No one noticed the thing he had picked up from the guild, clutched tightly in his hand, a ruby gem.

Seven people were sitting in the meeting around a round table. They were- The Winter General- Invel, Desert King Ajeel, Nation Demolisher Brandish, War Princess Dimaria, Former ten wizard saint God Serene, Magic King August and Judge Badd Mann.

"So what do you think? Will they lend us their strength?" Dimaria asked looking toward their leader who was in a thoughtful expression.

"It depends upon him. What will you choose, Natsu?" he asked to the wind. Then snapped his attention back to the meeting.

"Master, how will we win?" Mira asked as the master had just finished explaining their opponents' power.

"Don't worry. We will win. You just have to believe in the power of your bonds" the first cheered up her guild as they prepared for the biggest war in their life. 'Now is not the time' she thought to herself. 'but then will ever be the right time.

 **Done. I just and I mean at the second downloaded ch 453 of the manga and is about to read it. Hope you have a good weekend**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm very sorry for the long wait. I'm actually very busy. I have a festival here so I had some time and I decided to update this. This is not abandoned. Also, I'm kinda into Kuroko no Basuke right now.**

 **Happy Diwali to everyone who knows and to those who don't know.**

 **Disclaimer: No don't own it. Never will.**

Havoc had been created in Magnolia with Zeref's forces attacking. Till now fairy tail had done their best to hold them back but it was no use. The battle ships Ajeel lead were zoning in on them.

From afar the pink haired kid saw other Dragon slayers move in on the ships. An amused smile left his lips and the rukhs around him fluttered. He patter a cluster of them

"Yeah you are right. It's amusing" he murmured as he saw the dragon slayers get sick.

Just then another person slammed into the ship. The rukhs again made a movement to join them but he stopped them.

"Not yet. Besides it might be good for Ajeel if he loose once by someone who is not their part." He said as he saw just who had landed. Wild red hairs swinging in the wind that seems to blow due to movement of the ship.

The pink haired teen observed them for a movement before the storm started to blow. He extended his hand as some rukhs landed on his hand.

"Is that so? Brandish huh? Who would have thought. With Laila and all" he said amused but then stood up when sand begun to get in his hairs.

"Well he did say to go join Dimaria and others on the ship" he said as he walked away. With ever step the figure seemed to fade before only air remained in the place.

Meanwhile Fairy Tail was having a tough time trying to stop the army who were attacking them.

"First?" Makarov asked as he saw the worried expression on her face.

"The situation is not looking good" Mavis said but then smiled a little. "But I believe in them. It will be alright" the voice was confident but the conflict could be seen in the green eyes.

 **Again so sorry. But on a better note a new story will be posted soon. Should it be a Fairy Tail one or Kuroko no Basuke one? Please vote on my poll**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy new year. This is a new year update and new year's gift.**

 **Disclaimer: Why do I not own it.**

The battle was being fought hard. Everyone had a tough time. Especially a certain guild.

"What now first master. If this goes on we will loose" someone said.

"Don't panic. Everything will be alright. You'll see" said Mavis but she really doubted that.

'Natsu come back' Makarov prayed.

Meanwhile God Serene had arrived at the front and fighting with the top wizard saints.

"You're not bad. Just stiff. Sit on your asses too long or is it something else?" The blond asked as he dodged another attack. "Really is that all?" He asked. Had he really been paying attention he might have realised a pair of red eyes watching him.

Just then a loud shriek caused them to cover their ears.

"What was that?" Jura asked. The blond wizard already ng with his companion looked pissed.

"You. Tell your pet to stop it" God Serene yelled but the answer was just a chuckle.

"Now what will be the fun in it. I will win anyway since I'm absolute. He will join us in the end. But till then lets play" the red eyed wizard entered the field a ferial smirk on his lips.

Meanwhile a green haired guy had caught up with Natsu who was quite irritating.

"Will you leave me alone?" Natsu said for the third time.

"While I would love to, his orders are to stick with you and my fortune told me not to cross and red eyed guys today so no. By the way where are we going?" He asked.

"Where? To fairy heart of course. We will finish all this." With that they kept on moving till they heard a loud cry of "Shin-chan~"

"He's your responsibility" Natsu said as he begun walking.

 **Well I needed oc's and guess who I added.**

 **Well I updated and gave you a new years gift. Now it's your turn.**

 **Give me my gift** **.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter will be short too. I'm actually bored of this story. There is not a lot of feedback so I'm losing interest. If you could just rekindle the flame.**

Natsu and his companion travelled to the fairy tail guild that was empty, well almost.

He saw Lucy with her hands on her knees saying something to Jacob. Suddenly Brandish and her side kick appeared too. He saw Lucy change her dress and everyone appear. Suddenly a sudden chill went down his spine. Not of fear but of excitement.

"What's wrong? Afraid?" the green haired man asked

"Hardly, I'm excited. Especially since Acnologia had decided to join us too" Natsu said

"Had he now? And how would you know?" the green haired man asked

"You underestimate me Shin. Now, let's go meet up with Logia" Natsu said taking a U turn

"What about Lumen Hysteron?" the green haired man, now dubbed Shin asked

"If brother so wants it, he can go to retrieve it himself." Natsu said looking at his companion

"Isn't that cruel? To leave your brother like this?" the green haired man asked

"It was cruel for him to send me through the portal with no memories, so I think it balances itself out" Natsu said

"Well, and what about Acnologia? He did kill Igneel after all" the man said

"Now you're crossing the line. Be in your limit. As for Acnologia, he's one of us, this means our personal feelings doesn't matter. When time comes, we will be comrades. That's all there is to it" Natsu said looking neutral, but his eyes screamed drop it.

"You're guild is doing good" Shin commented, trying to change the topic

"Let's go and find Logia and everyone else, and Shin this is no longer my guild" he said as he took a U turn

For a second Makarov thought he saw a pink but it was gone in a flash

'Natsu, I hope you are ok'

 **Done. As I said above, I'm loosing interest. If you want to keep me interested, then review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I'm updating. Yeah shockers. My friend karnos got me to update. Actually we had a deal. I update if she manages to post her story. I would kindly like for you to visit her story and kindly review it.**

 **Currently this id the last chapter for the fic. Maybe one day I'll come back to this and rewrite this.**

 **Anyway, hope you like it. My writing style had changed a lot. Sorry for that.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

Leaving Fairy Tail behind with Jacob and Brandish was not tough. It should have been. It had after all been his family. But it was not.

Maybe it wad the discovery of his real family, or rekindle of old bonds for him. But he knew it was his bonds beyond what had finally allowed him to take the final steps.

"So what do we do now?" Shin asked pushing his glasses up his nose with his fingers.

"We will do nothing. It will happen as it is meant to be. Brother will fall." The answer was answered in a monotone. It was eerly how calmly the person was talking about the downfall of his brother.

"Are you sure?" The green haired man asked.

"Doubting me doesn't suite you. Let us return home. Things will happen. And they will forever wonder what happened to me." Natsu said walking past a barrier.

"Wait. Aren't we forgetting Logia. Matte" the guy said hurrying. "Matte"

 **And it is done. One day I will get back to rewrite it.**


End file.
